This invention relates to a process for preparing bis-substituted phenolic amides. More specifically, the process involves the condensation of an alkyl substituted phenol with glyoxylic acid to form a lactone, and the subsequent reaction of the lactone with an amine to form an amide.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,807 discloses amides of bis-(phenol substituted)-carboxylic acids and a process for preparing them. In one embodiment, the process involves condensation of an alkyl substituted phenol with an acid such as glyoxylic acid to form a lactone followed by reaction of the lactone with an amine. More particularly, the process disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,807 involves heating the co-reactants together either without solvent, or in an inert solvent, such as xylene, toluene or mineral oil.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,049 is a divisional application having the same parent as U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,807. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,049 discloses the same process for the production of the amide derivatives as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,807. The reactants are either heated together without solvent, or in the presence of an inert solvent such as xylene, toluene or mineral oil.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,278 discloses a fuel composition which includes an amide based on a bis-(phenol substituted)-carboxylic acid. The amide is formed by first condensing a substituted phenol with glyoxylic acid, and thereafter condensing the reaction product with an amine. The reactions with the amine are conducted, either without solvent, or in the presence of an inert solvent such as toluene or xylene.